Willing
by filmgrl13
Summary: Chase won Cameron, but will that stop Wilson? House and Cuddy refuse to admit their love for each other. Foreman's on vacation. Rumors are spreading through the nurses. What can come of this? Ch. 15 up. COMPLETE!
1. Conversations

**Note: **This is my first story, so go easy on me!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the doctors or the PPTH.

1 - Conversations

Wilson had just started his paperwork when he heard that sound. It was the sound he dreaded at all time. And there it is again. It grew louder and closer. Step..._Clunk!_ Step..._Clunk!_ Step..._Clunk!_ "Hey Wilson! Is the coast clear?" Wilson sighed deeply and replied, "What do you want, House?"

House's cane was visible first, followed by his legs, hidden from sight by jeans, his torso

covered with another black t-shire, and finally, his face. The face that has been etched by

love, sadness, fear, and pain, but covered with a mask of stone.

After waiting a minute, Wilson asked again. "What d'you want, House? I gotta lot of work to do." "Since when do you care about work? Tryin' to kiss up to Cuddy? Make her wife #4?" House retorted.

"Well," said Wilson, trying to think of a snappy comeback even though his head is swirling with thoughts of other things, "If I did, you could never use a cheesy line again to get out of clinic duty." "Puh-leaz. Is that the best you can do?" House snorted. "Besides, see these eyes? They allow me to hypnotize people into doing what I want." Wilson just had to ask, "And what people might you be talking about?" "You know, Cuddy, Cameron, why, these little beauties even work on purdy boy wombat."

Wilson knew he'd be sorry for not ignoring House. After rubbing his temples with his left hand, he said, "House, either say something important or leave. I'm really busy with work, a life, and other things that normal people actually care about." "Ouch, that hurt,"" House replied sarcastically, "I love you, Jimmy. Is that important enough?" Wilson rolled his eyes, sighed, looked up, and said, "Hello, Dr. Cuddy."

"Yeah, like I'm gonna fall for that," House laughed. "House, clinic duty, NOW!" Dr. Lisa Cuddy said sternly. "Wow, thanks for the warning, buddy," House said to Wilson. Then he turned to Cuddy and said, "My, your eyes are stunning," then he paused for a moment, and continued, "This is when you compliment me on mine." Lisa rolled her eyes, grabbed House's arm, and dragged him out the door. Before the door to the oncologist's office closed, House shouted, "See? They work every time! She can't keep her hands off me!"

**TBC**


	2. Love Thoughts

**Note: **Remember, this is my first time! (And sorry it's so short!)

**Disclaimer:** Same

2 – Love Thoughts

Wilson thought he would be able to concentrate once House was gone, but House had said the word _love_. How could he ever concentrate on paperwork with thoughts of her in his head? _She is so smart, funny, kind, and beautiful_, he thought, but _with her infatuation, she'd never say yes to me. Perhaps if I catch her at just the right time, I'll have a chance_. With those thoughts and more, Wilson gave up on getting anything else done.

---------------------------------------------------

"House, get to work, now," Cuddy said, but House wasn't paying her much attention. He was busy trying to avoid staring at her. _My Lord, she is beautiful when she's chewing me out,_ House thought, but _my cheese lines will never work on her_. Suddenly, House blurted out, "Lisa, I love you!" Everyone stopped what they were doing, and stared at him. _This is not how it's supposed to happen_, he thought, panicking. "Can I get out of clinic duty now?" he asked, to cover up his mistake, and everyone went back to what they were doing.

"No, now get to work," she replied, handing him a folder before returning to her office_. I can't believe I actually thought he was serious. I'm such and idiot. He could never love me_. As she dwelled in her confused and saddened thoughts, she slowly started on more paperwork.

----------------------------------------------------

"Hey Cameron, Foreman and I are gonna get a drink at the bar downtown after work. Wanna come?" Chase asked, in his beautiful, rich Australian accent. Looking into his blue eyes with some of his wonderful blond hair in them, she replied, "Sure, why not?"

TBC


	3. What?

**Note:** I hope this isn't too confusing!

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own them!

3 - What?

Work is over for the day, and Chase, Cameron, and Foreman put on their jackets to leave. As they walked to the elevator, neither of them noticed that the others were unusually quiet, as they were each lost in their own thoughts.

_Okay, Rob. You'll be fine. Just act casual, and nothing will go wrong. Remember, your just going to have a few drinks with your friends, I mean colleagues, no, I mean friends, I mean...Agh! Just forget it! Just don't do anything stupid!_

---------------------------------------------

_Man, I wonder what's up with everyone? They're all acting so strange. Cuddy's in the worst mood I've ever seen, House is House, Cameron seems to be very sad, Chase is constantly distracted, and Wilson is actually snapping at House. Wow, I need a break!_

---------------------------------------------

_I better not say anything about House. I must remember that I'm going to have fun with my friends from work, and not think about you-know-who. I just can't ruin Chase and Foreman's fun...um, if I am going to act happy, I should probably smile._

---------------------------------------------

Foreman tore himself away from his thoughts first. He looked over at his friends. He could tell that Chase is nervous and is trying to keep his cool. It's so obvious, it might as well be written across his face. Foreman then looked over at Cameron, and saw nothing but sadness in her amazing, green eyes.

Chase broke away next. He looked over at Cameron and saw her deep in thought, then force a smile. He looked over at Foreman, and they exchanged a look that said, "Who knows?"

By the time they reached the front door, Cameron snapped out of it, looked over at her friends, and smiling, said, "Last one there has to pay!" And with that, they all took off running and laughing, leaving their thoughts behind. For now.

TBC


	4. ConfessionsPart1

**Note:** Sorry so very late!

4 – Confessions-Part 1

When the three got to the bar, they were out of breath from laughing and running. After a moment, they stepped inside, found a table, and ordered drinks. For a while, they just discussed things like House, good or bad? Cameron, sticking up for him, said, "Come on guys, you know that he's in pain. And pain would make anyone miserable."

"Well I think that he's always been this way. The leg is just a cover-up," Chase retorted. They went back and forth a bit, and even though it was a good-natured argument, Foreman grew tired of it. "Aren't you two tired of talking about House yet?

Before either of them could reply, the waitress showed up with another round of drinks. Cameron checked her watch, "We should probably head out after this, it's getting really late." The others agreed. They finished off their drinks, and Cameron excused herself to use the ladies room. As she walked off, Chase stared after her, with a look of longing.

Foreman watched Chase watch Cameron, and as soon as she disappeared, he asked, "Man, why didn't you tell me you like her?" "Wh-What? Um, ah, n-no I-I don't." "Oh, come on. I saw the way you were looking at her." "Oh." "So why don't you ask her out?" "You know she likes House." "Yeah, but House won't ask her, you know that. You have to," Foreman said, "What's the worst that can happen?"

"Well, uh, she could say 'no'" "Look man, do you want to date her, or do you want to watch her waste her life waiting for House?" Chase knew that he had been cornered, "Oh, all right. I'll think about it." Foreman decided that that is good enough, especially since Cameron was making her way back to the table.

"So," she said, handing Foreman some money, "Here's my share." Chase took her money and handed it back to her, "You keep it. I'll pay both our shares." "Are you sure?" He nodded. "Okay then. I'll see you two at work tomorrow!" And with that, she left.

Chase looked over at Foreman and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, it's a start." So they paid the bill, and left to get some sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Wilson was back at House's place, where they were drinking away their sorrows. For a while, both were silent. But by their fifth drinks, House had had enough.

TBC


	5. ConfessionsPart2

5 – Confessions, Part 2

House slapped the beer out of Wilson's hand as it went up for another drink. "What are we doing?" "Uh….watching tv and drinking?" Wilson answered dully. "But why?" "Um, because this is what we do every single night?"

There was something in Wilson's voice, and in his eyes that told House what was wrong with his friend. "Who is she?" House asked fiercely.

"Um, what? Uh…who is who?" Wilson asked, slightly taken aback. "Oh come on. You know, the girl you like!"

"What? There is no girl," Wilson answered dumbly. "Please. Of course there is." "And how would you know?" Wilson asked, starting to get angry.

"Well, let's see. You weren't watching tv, since your eyes were slightly glazed. You were obviously thinking of someone special because there was a certain gleam in your eyes.

"But then you lost it, meaning you think you don't stand a chance, and finally, you sighed a long, deep sigh showing you're in love," House said slowly, proud of himself for figuring it out.

"So, who is it?" Wilson sighed and gave in. "Fine House, I'll tell you. I like…Allison." "Who?" "Allison, you know, Cameron?"

A smile made its way across House's face. "You have to ask her out." "Why?" "Well, House started, not sure if he should be serious or make a joke, "Because it's the right thing to do……and I'd love to see you fight the wombat for that teddy bear."

There. He did both. House felt not-so-oddly satisfied. Wilson couldn't believe House. He stood up, and said, "You know, you've really outdone yourself with being a jerk." "Thanks, I try."

"You know what? Maybe I will ask her out. Or maybe I'll just tell everyone in the whole hospital about how you are in love with Cuddy. Then the joke will be on you for once!"

With that, Wilson left, leaving House sitting on the couch, beer in one hand, cane in the other, and his mouth hanging wide open.

**TBC**

**Note:** I don't know who will end up with Cameron. Will it be Wilson or Chase? Who do you guys want? Let me know!


	6. Sleepless in Princeton

6 – Sleepless in Princeton

Ten minutes later, House was able to move again, so he went to bed. Even though it didn't really matter, he could have stayed on the couch and gotten the same results.

No, he didn't sleep. He just lay there, tossing and turning. First, he felt resentment to everyone who had something to do with the pain in his leg. Next, he found joy in thinking how he can manipulate Chase and Wilson, using their common weakness, Cameron.

Then he would feel shock for what Wilson said, and love as the thought of Cuddy crossed his mind. And finally, he'd feel those all over again, and again, 'till he finally found refuge in sleep, around 4 that morning.

-------------------------------------------------------

Wilson lay on his bed, staring at his ceiling, with all kinds of thoughts running through his head.

_I can't believe it, I shocked House! _He thought gleefully. _And I was right about Cuddy! That was so cool!...House wouldn't really manipulate Chase and me, would he? Nooo. Maybe? Yes? No! Yes?_

He suddenly shook himself, and relaxed so sleep could overtake him.

-------------------------------------------------------

Cuddy went to bed around 2 am, after polishing off a bottle of red wine.

_Ugh. I am NOT looking forward to work tomorrow. _At the thought of work, House's face appeared on the back of her eyelids. She couldn't shake the image, and didn't want to, so she fell asleep with it, and a small smile on her lips.

-------------------------------------------------------

Cameron was nestled, all snug in her bed, with visions of House, dancing in her head.

-------------------------------------------------------

Chase lay awake for a few hours, thinking about what Foreman said. After a while, he rolled over, and fell asleep, with a definite plan to win Cameron over set in his head.

-------------------------------------------------------

Foreman slept. Yet, it was not quite a peaceful dream. Although, it was pretty interesting. _Wilson and House were in the Clinic, when suddenly Wilson slapped House, so he punched Wilson back, and they got into a huge fistfight. Cuddy came out of her office and cried out – "Greg! Be careful! Please, Greg!" _

_Then, Cameron and Chase stepped out of the elevator, and when they saw what was going on, Cameron started crying, so Chase started to comfort her. At the sound of her sobs, both men stopped fighting, and looked up._

_They ran over to Chase, and pulled him into the fight. Then, suddenly, everything changed. He Foreman was on a calm, beautiful beach, with no worries or cares. _

At that time, he subconsciously decided to take a vacation.

**TBC**

**Note:** I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter – Tense! Anyway, I still want to know who you want together. Chase/Cameron, or Wilson/Cameron. Also, are you pro House/Cuddy, or con? Let me know!

**Current tallies:  
Wilson – 4**

**Chase – 3**


	7. Tense!

7 – Tense!

By the time Foreman got to work, everyone but House and Cuddy had arrived. He was happy to see that someone already made coffee. So, he poured himself a cup and sat down.

--------------------------------------------------------

Cuddy and House arrived at work at the same time. Upon seeing her face, House said, "Whoa! Must…look…away! ...But…can't!" while thinking _why can't I ever be serious? She must have had a pretty bad night!_

Cuddy rolled her eyes and said, "Clinic duty." "No thanks." "NOW!" "Cranky. Someone needs a nap." She glared at House and thrust a folder into his free hand. To which he replied, "Temper, temper. That's not too pretty on the dean."

Just then, Wilson turned the corner, and called out, "House!" "Whoops! Gotta run! Sick people in need of a healing!" But before he could make his escape, his ducklings appeared.

Foreman was leading the pack, and shouted, "House, Cuddy! I need to speak with you!"

House groaned from frustration. Why does everyone need him **now**? Unfortunately, there was no where to escape to. They all caught up to him.

For some privacy, Cuddy moved them into her office. She sat at her desk, Cameron and Chase sat on her couch, Wilson and House made themselves comfortable in the chairs across from Cuddy, and Foreman stood.

They were silent for a few minutes while Cuddy, Cameron, and Wilson stared at House, who stared back at Wilson. Chase watched Cameron, and Foreman watched them all. Tension was thick through the room, and everyone was starting to fidget.

House finally broke the silence. "So……I believe, Cuddy, that Wilson and Foreman wanted to speak with me?" "I'll go first," Foreman stated. "Well, you see, I would like to take a vacation. It's just that I've been working hard, and need a break."

"No way!" House declared, while Cuddy said, "Sure." "Thanks Cuddy!" House interrupted, "Uh, Hello? **I'm **his boss, and I say no." "And I'm **your** boss, and I say yes. He deserves a break," Cuddy told House, then she turned to Foreman and said, "Take the week."

Foreman thanked her again. Cuddy then faced Wilson, and said, "Go ahead." "Uh, you see, it's…it's…well, it's not important. I can wait 'till later," Wilson stammered, turning a nice red.

"Are you sure?" "Yeah, are you sure, Jimmy?" House mocked. "Uh, yeah."

"Alright then. House, clinic duty, Cameron, you too. Wilson, I believe you still have some work to do? And Chase, we could use you in the ER."

With that, they left her office, and went their separate ways to perform their duties.

**TBC**

**Note:** Sorry so late. I started school, so I may only be able to post one chapter a week.

**Poll:**

**Wil/Cam – 10**

**Ch/Cam – 6**

**Other – 1**

**Pro Ho/Cu – 3**

**Con Ho/Cu – 0**


	8. Blackmail and a Reuben

8 – Blackmail and a Reuben

House walked into exam room 1, saw a worried mother and her little boy, and swallowed two more vicodin. "Let's see. Your son swallowed……a dime?" "Yes sir," the mother replied frantically, "What should I do?"

"Nothing." "Nothing?" she repeated in a high-pitched voice. House once again couldn't control himself. "Are you a complete idiot? It's a _dime_!" and with that, he left.

_Why does Cuddy continuously give me this torture?_ He thought on his way back to his office. _I wish something would happen so I have a solid reason for not doing clinic duty……or that I could win a bet with Wilson or the ducklings………Wait one minute! **Wilson!** I can blackmail him into it! Yes! I am good!_

By the time that thought hit him, he was back in his office. House checked his watch, and turned on the tv, putting his leg up. Foreman entered the room. He (Foreman) waited a minute, then spoke, "I just wanted to let you know that I'm leaving Sunday and won't return until the following Sunday."

House, never taking his eyes off the tv, replied, "Shut up, my soap's on." Foreman stared at him for ten seconds, then turned, and left shaking his head.

Wilson showed up as House's show was ending. House snapped the tv off and said, "Wilson! Just the man I wanted to see!" There was something in his voice, and the fact that he was smiling, that made Wilson nervous.

"Uh, I just came over to, um, see…" "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Listen, you're doing my clinic hours for the next two weeks."

"What?" Wilson yelped, "No…Why?" "Let's see," House said, thinking on his feet, "Next week's is 'cause Foreman's not here to do it, and the week after that, well, I just don't wanna do it."

"No, do your OWN work!" Wilson told House, anger was rising in his voice. "No, I think you will, Jimmy. That is, unless, you want Cuddy and all the nurses to know you're stalking Cameron." "What! Cuddy will never believe you!"

"Well," House said slowly, as his smile grew, "Maybe I'll let it accidentally slip while an eavesdropping nurse is around, and well, you know how those nurses love to gossip. I think you can do the math." He watched as the color drained from Wilson's face.

"You're willing to ruin me for some clinic hours?" Wilson asked disbelievingly. "Yeah. Does that really surprise you that much?" House asked, pretending to be shocked.

Wilson's face was returning to normal color, and he was starting to get angry, so he said, "Yes! All it would leave me with is this screwed up friendship, and I'm not sure I even want that anymore!" He stood up, preparing to leave.

House said with mock hurt in his voice, "That hurts. But I know you want to keep your status in this hospital. So……about those clinics?" Wilson sighed, knowing he couldn't win. "Done."

"Good little oncologist. Oh, and I want a Reuben for dinner." Wilson replied, "Fine, limping twerp," and left.

**TBC**

**Note: **Sorry so late. I've been really busy in school. And about the poll, I've got this story posted in two different places, so that's where some of the numbers are coming from. Also, someone pointed out that there are more votes for Chase then I realized, and that's because I am not getting notice of half the reviews for some reason. So sorry for any confusion this might have caused you! I'll try to update more often, too!

**Poll:**

**Wilson/Cameron – 12**

**Chase/Cameron – 12**

**Other – 2**

**Pro-House/Cuddy – 4**

**Con-House/Cuddy - 0**


	9. War Plan

**9 -War Plan**

The next day, Chase showed up for work early, with a plan to win over Cameron running through his head. Once he was in the conference room, alone, as he was the first there, he set about to making Cameron's favorite tea. He knew exactly what to do.

_Cameron should be here next. I'll open the door for her, take her jacket and bag from her and hang them up. Then, I will walk her to the table and get the chair for her. Once she is comfy, I will hand her the special tea I made. I'll strike up a casual conversation, then after a few minutes I'll move it over to what she likes to do. Based on her answer, I will ask her to do something with me, as a date. And she should happily answer yes._

He sighed, thinking, _how can it go wrong?_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wilson walked into work early, also with a plan to get Cameron. As he moved about his office, he went over his plan in his head.

_I'll have to wait a while, of course. But once I am alone with her, with no work, and no chance of being interrupted, I will make my move. First, I'll casually talk to her, because she has a beautiful voice, and also, I need time to gain courage to do the next part. After a few minutes, I'll pull a box of chocolates from behind my back, turn on my charm, and ask her out. And she will say yes. What can go wrong?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase heard footsteps coming down the hall; he jumped into position, not paying attention to the kind of footsteps. He pulled open the door, and said in his manliest voice, "Let me get that for you!" "Oh, I'm not falling for that. I've told I don't care about you," House replied. Chase stepped back with a look of horror on his face.

TBC

How will Wilson's plan go? (Sorry so short)

**Poll:**

**Wil/Cam 15**

**Ch/Cam 18**

**Other 2**

**Pro Huddy 6**

**Con Huddy 0**


	10. The Game's Begun

**10 – The Game's Begun**

Chase could not believe it. House is early. He then realized that his face had turned red and he was staring. House also noticed this, and chose to make a comment. "What do you know? Wombats come in a variety of colors. Now are you going to let me through or do I have to push you?" Chase, just recovering from his mistake, backed away, stammering, "S-sorry H-house. Um, I think th-that, um, I have s-some cl-clinic hours t-to c-complete." With that, he rushed out of the room, past Cameron, who was coming in.

Cameron turned to House and asked, "What's wrong with Chase?" With his back turned, he replied, "It's wombat season. If he's not careful, a hunter will find him." He paused, to drink some tea. "Ewww, what IS this disgusting stuff?" Cameron walked over to the pot, looked in it, and replied, "It's my favorite tea! I didn't know we had any!" House turned and rapidly walked into his office, and locked the door behind him.

Cameron, confused by everything that just happened, went looking for Chase to find out what's really wrong.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Wilson was down in the clinic doing House's hours. Suddenly, Chase rounded the corner, paused to look at Wilson, said a speedy hello, and ran into the closest exam room. Wilson shook his head, wondering what House has done now. With that, he walked into the next exam room.

A few minutes later, both Wilson and Chase exited their exam rooms, while Cameron came around the corner. They all spotted each other. Wilson stood up straighter, Chase was looking for an exit while trying to come up with a plan, and Cameron was staring at both of them, wondering what was up. Cameron spoke up first, "Hey guys, what's going on?"

Wilson and Chase glanced at each other, thinking the same thing. _New plan, just ask her out right here, right now_. Chase thought that because his first plan backfired, and Wilson because he just couldn't wait. After a moment of staring at Cameron, they both started talking.

"Cameron, I really li-" "Cameron, will you go – " The two men stopped and stared at each other while Cameron was trying to figure out what the heck was going on. This went on for about two minutes. In that time, the whole clinic was silenced, waiting to see what would happen next. Suddenly, both men shouted at each other, "**YOU** like Cameron!?"

**TBC**

A/N: Sorry about this HUGE wait, I just got SUPER busy with school and work, and getting ready for college and stuff. I promise to try to update more, REALLY!

A/N: By the way, in the next chapter, Cameron will make her choice. It WILL be posted within a week, I PROMISE!!!

**POLL:**

**Wil/Cam – 15**

**Ch/Cam – 18**

**Other – 2**

**Pro Huddy – 6**

**Con Huddy - 0**


	11. Cameron's Choice

**Ch. 11 - Cameron's Choice**

Cameron's eyes widened and her mouth dropped. All of a sudden, all eyes were on her. After a minute, Cameron recollected herself, and pushed Chase and Wilson into the closest vacant exam room. As soon as the door closed, the clinic started buzzing about what just happened.

On the other side of the door, the two love-sick men realized that the whole hospital will be gossiping about this for the next month. Meanwhile, Cameron had closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Upon opening her eyes, she quickly studied the two doctors. Both were blushing ferociously, looking at the floor, and shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot. As the silence became overpowering, Chase got up the courage to speak first.

"Um." The other two looked at him, their eyes pleading him to continue. "Well, I mean, I guess that, Cameron, you should, well," by this point he had fixed his eyes on her, "You should decide if – if you want me, Wilson, or neither of us." With that, his eyes darted back to the floor.

Wilson decided that it was his turn to speak. "Look, Cameron, I'm sorry for what happened out there. I wouldn't blame you if you don't want anything to do with me." With that said, he looked around the room, trying to avoid looking at her.

Cameron, having been speechless throughout this whole ordeal, finally found the right words. With a huge breath, she began. "Okay, you guys. In an odd way, I'm flattered. In fact, I'm – I'm touched that you both care so much." At this point, both Chase and Wilson had trained their eyes on Cameron, listening hopefully. Cameron continued, "I guess there's only one fair way to handle this. I'll go on one date with each of you to see if there is any chemistry."

She paused for a moment, and went on, "Let's get some things straight, though. First, it's NOT a competition. So, plan a normal date, and behave the way you normally would. Second, do not let this affect our work together. Third and most importantly, do NOT breathe a word of this anywhere NEAR House. Do you both understand and agree to these terms?"

The two doctors looked from Cameron to the floor, to each other, and back to Cameron. At the same time, they both agreed, "Yes." Cameron nodded. "Chase, I will go out with you on Friday night. Wilson, our date will be Saturday night." With that, she composed herself, and left the room, which left Chase and Wilson in an uncomfortable silence.

"Well, I've got a patient coming in soon, so I better," Wilson started. "Yeah, um, I think I'm needed in ER, so…" And so both men left the room as quickly as possible.

**TBC**

**A/N – I know I know, I broke my promise. But I suffered from an unforeseen case of writers block. bad author Anyway, I didn't expect to leave you dangling. I just couldn't make up my mind. I'll try to be quicker with my next post.**

**A/N – Next Chapter – Gossip will be a short chapter basically about the rest of the week and all of the rumors that are now being spread by those gossiping nurses.**


	12. Gossip

**Ch. 12 – Gossip**

On this bright Thursday afternoon, House is sitting in his office wondering what the heck's been going on all week. Chase has been staring at Cameron more than usual, and instead of glaring back at him like she normally does, she just awkwardly glances at him and looks away. And Foreman, well, he's acting normal. He's just paging through some brochures, probably thinking about what to do during his vacation.

House glanced at the clock. _My show doesn't come on for another hour. What can I do? Wait a minute! Wilson! I haven't seen him all week. Wonder why he's avoiding me. I think I should go pay him a little visit._ With that thought, House cheered up, and started limping toward the oncologist's office. When he got there, however, he found the door locked with a note taped at House's eyelevel.

"House –

Busy with WORK.

I'm all over the hospital.

DON'T look for me.

-Wilson"

House tore the note off the door. Suddenly, he heard the highly familiar sound of nurses gossiping. Their giggling was annoying him, so he started to leave while shooting them one of his scariest glares. But something caught his attention. He heard, or thought he heard, the words "Chase," "Wilson," and "showdown." He wanted to hear more, so he moved to an inconspicuous spot and tried to blend in.

"Really? Chase and Wilson almost got into a fight? Over what?"

"Apparently, Cameron. Becky said that they both professed their love to her in front of the clinic, and that Cameron shoved them into an exam room."

"What?!"

"It's true. Some people say that they heard screaming coming from the room. All I know is that Cameron left the room after about five minutes, and Wilson and Chase left without looking at anybody. They kept their heads down, so no one could see if they were hurt."

"Oh, I hope not! Chase is just so cute, I would hate to see his pretty face ruined!"

With that, it was obvious that this was all he would find out. As he left for the coma patient's room to hide from Cuddy, and catch his show, a smile formed on his lips. _Now I can USE this!_

**A/N – next chapter – A date with Chase**


	13. A Date With Chase

**Ch. 13 – A Date With Chase**

After a week of awkwardness, it was finally time for his date with Cameron. He really wanted to go all out and really 'wow' her, but he remembered his promise. As they were getting ready to leave, Chase turned to Cameron and said, "So. I'll pick you up at 7. Don't eat dinner, and wear something casual. Oh, you'll want comfortable shoes, since we'll be walking." Cameron responded, "Okay," as Chase left. After a minute, she was ready to leave. She wondered what he has planned.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase checked the alarm clock next to his bed. _Okay. I have twenty minutes. That's plenty of time to get to her place on foot._ He took one last look at what he was wearing. Nice warn-in jeans, a blue-green sweater that brings out his eyes, and a brown scarf. He quickly ran his hand through his hair, and decided he looked fine. So he put on his shoes and left for Cameron's.

Twenty minutes later, Chase had arrived. He was out of breath, but knew it was worth it. He took a minute to catch his breath and rang the bell. The door immediately flew open, and Cameron appeared. They took a minute to check out what each other was wearing. _She looks beautiful in that outfit._ She was wearing black pants, a dark purple sweater, and a black scarf. She didn't forget the comfortable shoes either. "You look great!" Chase said. Cameron blushed slightly, before replying, "I like that sweater. It brings out your eyes."

Chase thanked her, and offered his arm. She accepted, and they left. "Chase, where are we going?" "You'll see when we get there," Chase said with an excited smile. After rounding the block, they arrived in front of a little café. "Wow, Chase. How'd you know this was here?" Chase shook his head, smiling, and led her inside. "Table for two."

After they were seated and placed their orders, they started chatting about stuff they like to do outside of work. When the food arrived, they continued their conversation around bites. Once they paid and left, Cameron spoke up. "That was delicious, Chase. Thank you for this wonderful date." Chase looked over at her, smiling, and said, "It's not over yet." "It's not?" She then noticed where Chase had taken her.

"The park?" "Have you ever seen the colored leaves in moonlight, gently swinging in the wind? It's magical." Cameron looked where Chase was pointing, and gasped. He was right. It's breathtaking. So they strolled down the path, arms linked. As the night wore on, the winds got stronger, so Cameron huddled closer to him.

He liked the feeling, but knew he should take her home. He did, however, move his arm to around her waist, pulling her closer. They finally arrived back at her front door. She turned to face him, and said, "This was really fun." Chase smiled. "I should go in now." He nodded in agreement. As she opened her door, he grabbed her arm, pulled her into him, and gently kissed her on the lips. Then, he let go of her, turned, and started walking home.

_That was great. _But his smile disappeared as he thought, _but will Wilson be better?_

**A/N – What do you guys think of her date with Chase? Please R&R!**


	14. Decisions and Heartache

**Ch. 14 – Decisions and Heartache**

Chase, Cameron, and House had been called in for a new case the next morning. By 5 o'clock that evening, their patient was stable, but still needed to be watched for a few more hours. House, being House, was not going to stay late just to look over a patient. Chase volunteered, knowing that Cameron was going out with Wilson tonight. He was hoping that it would keep his mind off of that particular subject.

With that decision made, House packed up his stuff, and limped off to the elevators. After waiting for what seemed like an eternity, the elevator arrived. To House's dismay, or maybe it was actually pleasure, Cuddy was inside, on her way up to see him. He did not know it, but she had spent all day thinking of how to approach her. She still could not figure out if he meant what he said in the clinic all that time ago. It just nagged at her until she finally decided to confront him.

"Dr. Cuddy, to what do I owe this awful surprise?" House asked, studying her face. "House," Cuddy started. Her voice was soft, and that made him curious. "House, I – I wa-need to talk to you." House knew what this was about from the tone of her voice and her body language.

After she drew a shaky breath, she continued, "Did you – Did you really mean what – what you said that day…" Cuddy was silenced by House, who raised his hand to quiet her. Their eyes locked, and they slowly leaned into each other, their heads tilting as they went in for a kiss. Right before their lips could meet, they were met with a "ding," and the doors opened on the main floor.

They immediately jumped apart, and rushed out of the elevator, as if nothing happened.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, back in the conference room, things were quiet. Cameron was sorting through House's mail before she left, while Chase finished a crossword puzzle while waiting to check in on the patient. Finally, Cameron finished. She stretched, stood up, grabbed her things, and said goodbye to Chase.

As she was stepping into an empty elevator, Wilson appeared, and joined her. They smiled at each other before Cameron spoke. "What should I wear tonight?" "Oh, umm, we're going to a restaurant, so something semi-formal." Cameron replied, "Oh, okay. Pick me up at 6:30?" "Right." Wilson was about to say something else, but they arrived on the main floor, so they went their separate ways.

At 6:10, Wilson studied himself in the mirror. He always wanted to look good, that's why he spends so much time getting ready. He had showered and blow-dried his hair. He was wearing a formal, green button-down shirt, black pants, black dress shoes, and a black formal jacket. He quickly put on some musky aftershave, and decided that he was ready. So he jumped into his car, and took off for Cameron.

Wilson arrived at Cameron's in 15 minutes. He stood outside her door, with a bouquet of red roses that he picked up for her. Less than a minute after he knocked, the door opened, and Cameron stepped out. She was wearing a beautiful red strapless dress that went down to her knees, red heels, and a red wrap. The first thing Cameron noticed was the flowers that Wilson was holding. "Oh, my. Those are beautiful! Let me put them in water." She then grabbed the flowers, and hurriedly put them in water.

When she returned, they left. Wilson took her to one of the fanciest restaurants in town, and they sat outside. Normally, Cameron would have thought that he broke his promise to keep things simple, but she knew that for Wilson, this was simple. After a waitress left with their orders, they started to talk. Well, Wilson did most of the talking. Cameron would tune in once in a while, but Wilson knew better.

They were both thankful when their meals arrived. They were so hungry that most of the meal was spent without any conversation. When they had finally finished, and Wilson had paid, they went out to his car. This was Wilson's style, a fancy dinner and then home, and Cameron knew it. They started talking again, but when Cameron noticed how the leaves in the trees were swaying out the window, her mind went back to last night's date with Chase, and she spaced out.

Wilson took note of this. With a deep sigh, he returned his eyes to the road. After a few minutes, they arrived at Cameron's place. Wilson got out first, helped Cameron out, and walked her to her door. Cameron turned to face Wilson, knowing that what she was about to say could change their relationship forever. Before she could even open her mouth, Wilson grabbed her shoulders, and pulled her into a passionate kiss. When he finally let go, he looked into her eyes and sighed.

"I hope you and Chase will be very happy together." Cameron nodded, and replied quietly, "Thank you." She hugged him quickly, then went inside to make a very important call. Wilson turned back to his car, and whispered to himself, "No, thank you." With that, he got into the car and drove home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About the same time that Wilson left Cameron's, House had made an important decision of his own. He was going to call Cuddy to tell her how he really feels, and to ask her out. Just as he reached out to grab the phone, it started to ring. Surprised, House pulled his hand back with wide eyes. After a second, he realized it was Wilson calling, and he answered, "What?!" "House," Wilson sounded down, "you got any beer?"

**TBC**

**A/N – I believe this is my longest chapter yet. Chase won after all. Please R&R!**


	15. Love is A Funny Thing

Ch

**A/N – **I am so sorry for the incredibly long delay. Season four just wasn't inspiring me. I wasn't sure how to end this story, and I hope I did well. If I get any reviews requesting it, maybe I will do a sequel. And so, without further adieu, the final chapter!

**Ch. 15 – Love is a Funny Thing**

Cameron had dialed Chase's cell number and let it ring once before hanging up. She realized that this was something she wanted to do in person. She wanted to see his face when she tells him who she chose. So, without bothering to change out of her dress, she ran out to her car, jumped in, and took off to the hospital.

She almost went to his place, but after glancing at the clock, she realized he would still be at the office. Once she parked her car, she ran to the entrance, and then slowed to a quick walk, acknowledging the strange glances she was getting. She pushed the button to call an elevator, and to her relief, one was already there.

So, she anxiously waited to reach the correct floor. With each passing second, her excitement grew, and when the doors finally opened, she flew down the hall towards the diagnostics conference room. Just before she reached the glass walls, however, she stopped.

She waited a minute to catch her breath and fix her hair. With a deep breath, she walked to the door, opened it, and stepped inside.

Hearing someone enter, Chase looked up from his new crossword puzzle. To his amazement, it was Cameron. His eyes took her in hungrily. Her dress, her messed-up hair, her cheeks pink from excitement and the rush, it was just beautiful.

Then his eyes locked with hers. They just stood there for a minute, neither one wanting to break the gaze. Finally, Chase said hesitantly, "So, does this mean what I think it means?" Cameron's smile grew wider as she told him, "The whole time, all I could think about was you."

Chase, who was always considerate asked, "And Wilson?" She shook her head, "He understood and wished us luck." With that, Chase suddenly rushed up to her, and pulled her into a tight embrace. Then, he pulled her back slightly, and slowly brought his lips to hers, thinking that for once, he got what he really, truly wanted.

--

Back at House's place, both Wilson and he were on their third beers. Wilson told his tale to the slightly drunk House, who only partially listened (as usual). Once Wilson was finished, they both sank into their individual thoughts, with the TV blaring in the background.

House, wondering if he could ever admit his true feelings towards a certain hospital administrator; Wilson if he could ever find a lasting true love, both drank their way into a semi-restful slumber.

--

And, finally, Cuddy fell asleep with her almost-kiss with House replaying itself over and over in her head.

**The End**


End file.
